diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkane Fakultät Rodan Eldrath
'- IC-Einleitung -' Plötzlich reckten sich die Hände aller sechs Studenten des Weissagungskurses nach oben. Der Dekan zeigt auf eine der Schülerinnen um sie mit freundlicher Vornehmlichkeit dran zu nehmen. "Ausrichten natürlich. Man muss den Wahrsagungstisch zu aller erst ausrichten, bevor man anfangen kann, sonst läuft einem die ganze Suppe ja auf den Boden!" Die Stimme der Elfe klang eben so fein und zierlich, wie sie selbstsicher war. "In der Tat geehrte Studentin, das ist korrekt", wurde sie vom Dekan ergänzt "dabei geht es aber nicht nur um den Sauberkeitsaspekt, dass Wasser, was herunter gelaufen ist, aufwischen zu müssen, beziehungsweise das Quecksilberadamantit wie in unserem Fall. Nein, auch wird das Potential der Sitzung des Wahrsagers immens beeinträchtigt wenn das Medium des Wahrsagungstisches nicht gleichmäßig verteilt ist. Daher immer, wie Ihr schon korrekt erläutert habt geehrte Studentin, den Tisch vorher ausrichten." Die anderen Studenten warfen der jungen Dame einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als diese durchaus mit Stolz in der Haltung die Ausführungen des Dekans ob Ihrer korrekten Antwort benickte.' "Nun gut, so viel zur Vorbereitung", fuhr der Dekan fort "Wichtig ist, dass Ihr bei der Fernsicht ein klares Ziel anstrebt. Euer Geist muss wissen wohin er blicken will. Mentales herumstochern wird Euch kein klares Bild verschaffen" Bei diesen Worten hob der Dekan eine Hand mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger um seinen Worten fast schon mahnend Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Ein eiserner Wille und Entschlossenheit sind die Eigenschaften, die Ihr zu einer Sitzung am Wahrsagungsbecken mitbringen müsst"' Einer der Schüler hob die Hand, sein Gesicht spiegelte eine Frage wieder: "Wie groß ist denn die Reichweite für eine Fernsicht? Gibt es da Grenzen?", fragte er nachdem der Dekan auf ihn zeigte um ihn dran zu nehmen.' "Rein theoretisch nicht. Euer Geist und Eure Fähigkeit Euch zu konzentrieren sind Eure Grenze. Auch wenn man sich selbst nicht mit solchen Beispielen vergleichen sollte, Medivh war derart begabt zur Weissagung und Fernsicht, dass er bis zu anderen Planeten sehen konnte"' "Aber sicher nicht mit solchen Wahrsagungsbecken wie hier", fiel der Student, der gerade noch eine Frage gestellt hatte dem Dekan witzelnd ins Wort und zeigte auf das Wahrsagungsbecken auf dem Tisch an der Seite. Seine Bemerkung war durchaus humorös gemeint und seine Gestik und sein Tonfall ließen das auch verstehen.' Die übrigen Studenten lachten und auch er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Sehr witzig", entgegnete der Dekan tolerant, denn auch seine sonst sowieso fröhlich erhobenen Mundwinkel zuckten kurz zu einem Grinsen "An unseren Weissagungsbecken ist überhaupt nichts auszusetzen"' "Wie dem auch sei", fuhr er fort "Ich bin ja immer sehr sparsam was außerunterrichtliche Aufgaben angeht..."' "Ihr meint Hausaufgaben?", fuhr ihm eine Studentin dazwischen. "Ja, Hausaufgaben", er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, die Studenten seufzten bei diesem Wort genervt auf. "Ich möchte, dass sich jeder für den praktischen Unterricht Ende der Woche 3 Ziele hier in der näheren Umgebung heraussucht, die er gut in Erinnerung behalten kann. Haltet sie schriftlich fest und beschreibt sie. Sie dienen als Ziele für unsere ersten Fernsicht-Versuche"' Der Witzbold von gerade wollte schon den Mund auf machen um etwas zu sagen, doch der Dekan kam Ihm zuvor: "Nein geehrter Student... die Schlafsäle der Damen stehen nicht zur Option!"' Enttäuscht, doch sichtlich belustigt macht der Student den Mund wieder zu. Der Dekan schlug einmal in die Hände "So, das war's für heute der Unterricht ist beendet. Oh wir haben schon wieder einen Moment überzogen, naja dann machen wir das nächste Mal etwas früher Schluss"' Ohne zu warten erhoben sich die Studenten und Studentinnen von den Bänken, packten ihre Schreibsachen ein und wuselten aus dem Unterrichtsraum hinaus. Eine der Damen wurde von dem Jeck noch aufgehalten: "Hey, hast du Lust in die Taverne mitzukommen?", fragte er ungeniert.' Im ersten Moment schien die Dame durchaus zugetan, doch dann schoss ihr der Zeitplan durch den Kopf: "Mhh, tut mir leid, würde ich wirklich gern, aber ich muss noch was für Transmutation lernen und in einer Stunde hab' ich Hervorrufung, aber danke der Nachfrage"' Etwas enttäuscht nickte der Student und ein jeder ging seiner Wege. - Konzept -'''Kategorie:Gilden Horde__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ - Allgemeines - Das Konzept bewegt sich im Genre des Lehr- & Ausbildungs-Rollenspiels. Bespielt wird eine Schule der arkanen Magie. Dabei legen wir sehr viel Wert auf das detailreiche Ausspielen der Ausbildungssituation. Soll bedeuten, es werden keine Lehrmeister oder Schüler durch vorzustellende NPCs dargestellt sondern, sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler sollen im direkten Rollenspiel dargestellt werden. Die Fakultät ist nach ihrem Gründer und Direktor, Dekan Rodan Eldrath benannt. Die Elemente mit denen überwiegend gespielt werden sind geordnet nach ihrer ungefähren Häufigkeit: • '''Alltags-RP - Gespräche und Korrespondenz untereinander • Ausbildungs-RP - Unterricht in kleinen Kursen in den gewählten Zirkeln der arkanen Magie. • „Lagerfeuer“-RP – Z.B. Bei den Mahlzeiten zu Tisch oder aber bspw. innerhalb der verschiedenen „Cliquen“ der Schüler in kleinen Gruppen. •''' Konflikt-RP''' – Streitigkeiten als Lehrkraft/Schüler mit einer oder mehreren Lehrkräften/Schülern. • Feiertags-RP - Nach thalassischer Tradition die Festtage von World of Warcraft wie bspw. das Winterhauchfest auch IC gebührend zu feiern. Zudem ist die Fakultät keine ‚Staatliche Schule‘ mit Öffnungs- und Schließungszeiten, sondern ein Internat. Also Schüler und Lehrer ziehen in die Räumlichkeiten der Schule ein und gestalten Ihren Alltag neben den Unterrichtszeiten auf dem Campus der Fakultät oder Umgebung. Und so wie es in jeder Gemeinschaft, sei es eine Millitäreinheit, ein Adelshaus oder ein Orcklan Regeln gibt, so gibt es diese auch bei uns und wie in jeder Schule werden diese in der Schulordnung festgehalten. IC ist diese Schulordnung natürlch für jeden frei verfügbar. OOC kann man sie hier finden: http://wowgilden.net/arkane-fakultaet/forum-topic_349101.html Unser RP- Alltag beschäftigt sich also einerseits mit dem zwischenmenschlichen Ausspielen der Charaktere untereinander und dem im Wechsel abgehaltenen Unterrichten der einzelnen Lehrmeister. Dabei achten wir natürlich auf eine interessante Gestaltung des Unterrichts, der sich in theoretische und praktische Abschnitte teilt. Niemand soll sich OOC langweilen, weil sein Charakter IC zwei Stunden einem anderen Charakter zuhört, der vor einem Kurs etwas über Magie referiert. Die Schüler sollen immer mit eingebunden werden und auch während des Unterrichts sollen die Charaktere die Möglichkeit haben sich einbringen zu können. Dabei werden die Unterrichtseinheiten in der Regel 2 – 4 Mal in der Woche mit einer Dauer von 30 bis 90 Minuten, je nach Situation, stattfinden um karges „Dauer-Zuhör-RP“ zu vermeiden.Die Zahlen sind natürlich nur eine grobe Richtlinie und werden je nach Bedarf an eine angenehme OOC-Situation angepasst. Ein Lehrmeister in einem leeren Klassenraum macht keine sonderlich gute Figur, nur weil die Spieler der Charaktere des Kurses OOC unabkömmlich sind. Zudem ist zu sagen, dass es sich ausschließlich um eine arkane Fakultät der Sin’dorei handelt. Also sowohl das Dozentenkolleg als auch die Schülerschaft bestehen aus Sin’dorei. ' - Location - Als Location unseres Rollenspiels bespielen wir die Sehertreppe in Shattrath. Zuerst sei zu sagen, es handelt sich um die Sehertreppe des alten Shattrath aus „Burning Crusade„ (Scherbenwelt, nicht Draenor) und nicht das Shattrath aus „Warlords of Draenor“. Die Frage ''„Warum um alles in der Welt denn die Sehertreppe?!?“ ist vollkommen berechtigt und an dieser Stelle sei versucht das Problem und die dazugehörige Lösung befriedigend zu erläutern: '''Die Location muss... • wenigstens 2 Internatsgebäuden, (eines für die Herren, ein weiteres für die Damen) besitzen, • Eine angemessene Lehrumgebung ermöglichen, • Unterrichts – und Funktionsräume müssen vorhanden sein, • eine adäquate Umgebung für das Rollenspiel in der Umgebung muss gewährleistet sein und • günstig wären auch Gebäude thalassischer Architektur, oder wenigstens die Präsenz thalassischer Kultur. Wenn man all diese Kriterien versucht zu erfüllen, ist die Auswahl schwindend gering: • Die Insel Quel’Danas: Einige bespielbare thalassische Gebäude sind vorhanden. Leider ist das Gebiet von feindlichen NSC’s regelrecht verseucht. • Posten der Feuerschwingen in den Wäldern von Terrokar: Selbes Problem. Man kann kaum einen Schritt gehen, ohne angegriffen zu werden. • Einige Dörfer in den Geisterlanden: Selbes Problem. Sogar auf Maximalstufe kommt man nicht drum herum alle 8 Sekunden infight zu kommen. • Die Insel der Sonnenwanderer, nördlich von Silbermond: Leider viel zu wenig bespielbare Gebäude auch wenn das Flair dort phantastisch wäre. • Dalaran: Kein Kommentar. Die Sehertreppe vereint alle benötigten Kriterien perfekt in einander. Daher wird diese von uns bespielt. OOC zumindest. Um diesen problematischen Sprung von der Location OOC auf eine spielbare IC-Ebene transportieren zu können ist einiges an Rollenspielkompetenz gefragt. Vorweg sei gesagt, dass die hier aufgezählten Annahmen ausschließlich für unsere Spielgruppe gelten und auf keinen Fall serverweiter Maßstab sein sollen. Das wäre ja mehr als anmaßend. IC befindet sich die Fakultät in Quel’Thalas im Immersangwald auf einem Berg. Abgeschieden und ca. vier stramme Tagesmärsche nach Südwesten von Silbermond entfernt. Am Fuße dieses Berges liegt die Kleinstadt Morgenwinkel. (OOC ist damit das untere Viertel von Shattrath gemeint) Dorthin können Schüler den Campus der Fakultät verlassen und sich etwas dem ‚weltlichen und bürgerlichen‘ Tun widmen. Natürlich nur so lange bis die arkanen Studien wieder rufen. Der Aufzug dorthin wird als Treppe zur Fakultät ausgespielt. Eine weitere Treppe befindet sich auf dem Übergang zwischen der Sehertreppe und der Aldorhöhe. (OOC gesehen natürlich) Der Ausgang aus der Fakultät (OOC aus Shattrath) gen Norden wird IC als zweiter Aus- und Eingang der Fakultät ausgelegt, der in den als Immersangwald ausgelegten Nagrand führt. '' Genauere Ausführungen zum Campus und der bespielten Stadt finden sich weiter unten. - Der Campus der arkanen Fakultät Rodan Eldrath - '''Inhalt: ' 1 - Unterkünfte der Damen 2 - Unterrichtsraum "Morgenblick" 3 - Unterrichtsraum "Abendblick" 4 - Der Brunnen 5 - Das Athenaeum 6 - Büro des Dekans (Oben) 7 - Treppe nach Morgenwinkel 8 - "Die grüne Oase" 9 - Treppe nach oben 10 - Unterkünfte der Herren 11 - Passage zum Immersang - - - - - - - ' 1 - Unterkünfte der Damen Im Vorraum des Gebäudes werden Mahlzeiten, Zwischenmahlzeiten und verschiedene Getränke bereitgestellt an denen sich jeder Schüler bedienen darf. Bis hier her sind auch Herren zugelassen. Erst der Bereich hinter dem schweren, undurchsichtigen Samtvorhang ist für die Herren tabu. Dort befinden sich mehrere Gruppenschlafräume für die Damen mit jeweils einem separaten Badezimmer. 2 - Unterrichtsraum "Morgenblick" Dieses Klassenzimmer ist mit flachen Bänken ausgestattet, auf denen jeweils gut zwei Schüler Platz haben um bequem zu sitzen und/oder Pergament zum Schreiben abzulegen. Dieser Raum wird üblicherweise für Theoriestunden genutzt. In den beiden Seitenräumen, die durch starke, hölzerne, verschlossene Türen getrennt sind, werden Utensilien für den Unterricht zusammen mit Schreibzeug wie Federn, Kohlestifte, Pergament und Tinten gelagert. 3 - Unterrichtsraum "Abendblick" Dieses Klassenzimmer ist nur mit wenig Mobiliar ausgestattet um viel Platz für praktische Anwendungen der Magie zu schaffen. Nur 2 Tische mit je 3 Stühlen ermöglichen es Schülern sich zwischendurch zu setzten und bspw. auszuruhen, während der Rest des Kurses üblicher Weise praktischen Unterricht in Magie genießt. In den beiden Seitenräumen, die durch starke, hölzerne, verschlossene Türen getrennt sind, werden Utensilien für den praktischen Unterricht der verschiedenen Zirkel gelagert. 4 - Der Brunnen Der Brunnen ist ein immer andauernder Spass plätschernden Vergnügens an dem sich getroffen oder entspannt werden kann. 5 - Das Athenaeum Die große Bibliothek der Fakultät teilt sich in zwei Etagen. Auf der unteren Etage findet ein Jeder Informationen die er begehrt um Magie besser verstehen, lernen und anwenden zu können. Jeder Schüler und jede Lehrkraft kann sich dort nach Belieben bedienen, solange vernünftig mit den Büchern umgegangen wird und sie irgendwann auch wieder den Weg zurück in ihr Regal finden. Auf der zweiten Ebene sind Werke höherer Magie zu finden. Aus Gründen der Vorsicht sind diese nicht für die Augen überenthusiastischer Schüler gedacht. Daher haben Studenten ohne Genehmigung dort keinen Zutritt. Zudem sind dort die einzelnen Gemächer der Dozenten zu finden. 6 - Das Büro des Dekans Das Büro des Dekans Rodan Eldrath steht jedem offen, der den Leiter dieser hohen Institution sprechen will. Keine Tür oder Vorhang sondern zwei mächtige Runen der Bannung bewachen den Eingang des Büros am Fuße der Pforte. Tritt man über jene Schwelle, so wird jede Illusion zerschlagen und die Mächte von Hervorrufung und Beschwörung können an diesem Ort nicht verwendet werden. Ein wirkungsvoller Schutz, der dem Dekan garantiert, dass nur das Wort im höchsten Maß einer Diskussion an ihn heran getragen wird und keine weit düstereren Absichten. Im Inneren dieses, zugegeben nicht sonderlich großen Raumes, finden sich Regale und Bücherständer, Tische, Stühle und Kommoden, die annähernd alle samt mit Akten, Büchern, Dokumenten und magischem Krimskrams überfüllt sind. 7 - Treppe nach Morgenwinkel Eine Serpentinentreppe verbindet den hoch gelegenen Campus der Fakultät mit dem kleinen Städtchen Morgenwinkel, das am Fuße des Berges gelegen ist. Auf der Plattform der Akademie angekommen warten direkt zwei große Arkanwachen, Golemkonstrukte arkaner Macht vor knapp 30 Jahren von einem Konzil Meistermagier erschaffen, darauf den Besucher genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Einen eingetragenen Schüler oder Dozenten der Fakultät werden sie gekonnt ignorieren. Fremde jedoch werden aufgehalten und aufgefordert Name und Anliegen des Besuchs zu nennen. Ebenfalls werden sie gezwungen sein offensichtlich getragene Waffen an die Arkankonstrukte zu übergeben, da Waffen auf dem Campus nicht gestattet sind. Zuwiderhandlungen werden bei Zeiten in einer konsequenten Gegenmaßnahme seitens der Arkanwachen münden. 8 - "Die grüne Oase" Ein Ort der Entspannung lockt mit Stühlen, Liegestühlen und Tischen, auf denen sorgsam zubereitete frische Säfte und erfrischende Mischgetränke, natürlich alkoholfrei, bereit stehen, mit denen sich die Studenten und Dozenten den manchmal stressigen Alltag versüßen können. 9 - Die Treppe zur oberen Ebene Es ist der Berg der den Erbauern der Fakultät da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat, alle Gebäude auf eine Ebene zu bekommen. Diese Treppe verbindet den größeren Teil des Campus mit der kleineren oberen Ebene. 10 - Unterkünfte der Herren Im Vorraum des Gebäudes werden Mahlzeiten, Zwischenmahlzeiten und verschiedene Getränke bereitgestellt an denen sich jeder Schüler bedienen darf. Bis hier her sind auch Damen zugelassen. Erst der Bereich hinter dem schweren, undurchsichtigen Samtvorhang ist für die Damen tabu. Dort befinden sich mehrere Gruppenschlafräume für die Herren mit jeweils einem separaten Badezimmer. 11 - Die Passage zum Immersangwald Die etwas abgelegene Fakultät befindet sich im Immersangwald und dies ist eine der zwei Wege hinein oder heraus zu kommen. Auch dieser Zugang wird von zwei Arkanwachen am äußeren Tor der Fakultät bewacht, die ebenso wie an der Treppe nach Morgenwinkel, ihr Möglichstes tun werden, Sicherheit und Frieden der Fakultät zu wahren. - Das Stadtzentrum der Kleinstadt Morgenwinkel - '''Inhalt: ' 1 - Postamt von Morgenwinkel 2 - Kayrons "Plunder & Nippes" 3 - Der Elfenmarkt (alles innerhalb der weißen Markierung) '' 4 - "Glimmergiers Goldverleih" 5 - Caerys "Gaststube & Fremdenzimmer" 6 - Lichtsschlags "Hammer & Amboss" 7 - Taverne "Zum roten Falken" 8 - Orthans Schneiderei "Die Silbernadel" 9 - Der erste Goblinkontor 10 - Der zweite Goblinkontor 11 - Rathaus von Morgenwinkel 12 - Ein Halunkenlager 13 - Der große Goblinmarkt ''(alles innerhalb der grünen Markierung) A - Aus/Eingänge zum Immersangwald - - - - - 1 - Das Postamt von Morgenwinkel Da die Fakultät keine eigene Poststelle besitzt ist es ein glücklicher Zufall, dass die Poststelle von Morgenwinkel nur einen Steinwurf weit entfernt ist. Zudem befindet sich innerhalb des Postamtes ein Aufgang zum Basar der Stadt. 2 - Kayrons "Plunder & Nippes" Elethendial Kayron ist der stolze Inhaber des völlig mit Krams überfüllten Souveniergeschäftes für wertlosen Müll und Zeugs. Hier kann man das perfekte Geschenk für die lästigen Verwandten zu den Feiertagen auch für den kleinen Goldbeutel erwerben. 3 - Der Elfenmarkt Ein buntes Treiben kann man bei den immer wieder wechselnden Ständen der Sin'dorei-Marktstandbesitzer sehen. Marktschreier versprechen gute Ware zu immer besseren Preisen als der Konkurrenzstand zwei Meter weiter. Natürlich kann man sich neben frischem Obst und Gemüse auch Schmuck und Handtaschen, Lederbeutel und Rucksäcke, Gürtel und Lederwaren und sonst alles Mögliche andrehen lassen. 4 - "Glimmergiers Goldverleih" Zwei gut gerüstete grünhäutige Goblin-Haudraufs machen keinen sonderlich freundlichen Eindruck, wenn man in "Glimmergiers Goldverleih" eintreten möchte. Gazzan Glimmergier hat sich hier nämlich sein eigenes Monopol, unabhängig von Dizzle Diamantzahns "Goblinmarkt-Imperium" in Morgenwinkel aufgebaut und braucht daher zwei ordentliche Türsteher. So ist das unter Goblins eben. Also, wenn Ihr Mal schnelles Gold braucht, was Ihr dann wegen stetig steigenden Zinsen niemals wieder zurück bezahlen könnt und dadurch mit Blut bezahlen müsst, nur zu. 5 - Caerys "Gaststube & Fremdenzimmer" Die freundliche Gastwirtin Sela Caerys führt die kleine Unterkunft in Morgenwinkel nun schon ziemlich lange zusammen mit ihrem Mann und Koch Methlon Caerys. Sie servieren eine gute thalassische Hausmannskost und bieten saubere Fremdenzimmer zu moderaten Preisen an. 6 - Lichtschlags "Hammer & Amboss" Solemn Lichtschlag führt mit seinem Sohn Anden Lichtschlag die Schmiede mit dem Metallwarenvertrieb "Hammer & Amboss" in Morgenwinkel. Vom einfachen Eisennagel bis zum Mithrilzweihänder ist dort zum entsprechenden Preis alles erhältlich. Das Angebot umfasst auch Spezialaufträge für passende Bezahlung. 7 - Taverne "Zum roten Falken" Der Pächter Taren Rotfalke hat sich vor Jahren schon eine Position mit seiner Taverne gesichert, auf die die Goblins schon lange ein Auge geworfen haben. Die Taverne geht gut, ist fast immer voll, meist mit dem immer gleichen betrunkenen Gesockse. Eine schäbige Spelunke eben, in der man an dem einen oder anderen Tisch düstere Gestalten erblicken kann, die das eine oder andere krumme Ding über jenen gehen lassen. Auch kann man dort des Öfteren "leichte Mädchen" ihre "Dienste" anbieten sehen. Wie dem auch sei, Alkohol gibt's da im Übermaß. 8 - Orthans Schneiderei "Die Silbernadel" Nachdem Selendil Orthan vor einem guten Jahr in Silbermond schlechte Erfahrung mit einer organisierten Diebesbande machen musste, war er gezwungen seine Schneiderei "Die schwarze Nadel" zu schließen und die Hauptstadt für ein kleineres Geschäft hier in Morgenwinkel zu verlassen, obgleich seine Handwerkskunst durchaus Kapitolsqualität hat. Damit ist seine Schneiderei "Die Silbernadel" das noch neueste und jüngste Geschäft auf dem Marktplatz von Morgenwinkel. 9 - Der erste Goblinkontor Haltet Eure Münzen fest, denn Ihr betretet das Hoheitsgebiet der Goblins von Morgenwinkel. Dieses kleine selbsternannte "Imperium" hat seinen Hauptsitz in zwei baumhaus-turmartigen Gebäuden am Rande des Stadtzentrums. 10 - Der zweite Goblinkontor Wenn Ihr auch nur noch ein Kupferstück übrig habt, nachdem Ihr den ersten Goblinkontor passiert habt, ob ausgegeben oder gestohlen spielt dabei keine Rolle, habt Ihr die Ehre es dem selbsternannten Handelsbaron von Morgenwinkel Dizzle Diamantzahn zu überreichen. Andernfalls werdet Ihr wohl in hohem Bogen mit einem Fußtritt hinausbefördert. 11 - Rathaus von Morgenwinkel Habt Ihr ein Anliegen oder sucht Ihr Informationen die Stadt betreffend? Dann werden Euch die gelangweilten und durchaus desinteressierten Beamten von Morgenwinkels Rathaus sicher gern weiter helfen, nachdem sie ihre vierstündige Mittagspause beendet haben. Auch in diesem Gebäude befindet sich Aufgang zum Basar der Stadt zur oberen Ebene. 12 - Halunkenlager Von weitem kann man schon den üblen Gestank von Betrunkenheit und nicht ganz legalen Aktionen wahrnehmen. Zudem ein paar provisorische Zelte und Liegematten auf denen benommene, berauschte betäubte, schlafende oder tote Elfen und Goblins liegen zu sehen sind, neben anderen die um Lagerfeuer sitzen und gebratene Ratten essen. Am besten fern bleiben. 13 - Der Goblinmarkt Weite Teile des Basars von Morgenwinkel sind inzwischen von dem "Handelsimperium" von Dizzle Diamantzahn annektiert worden. Bereichsweise haben sie die Elfen richtig verdrängt. Die Ladenbesitzer, die ihre Läden innerhalb der "Grünen Zone" haben müssen sich immer häufiger über Diebstähle und Schutzgelderpressungen ärgern. Überall haben die gierigen Grünlinge ihre Zelte und Verkaufslager und Stände aufgebaut und wollen einem noch den Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln verkaufen. A - Aus/Eingänge zum Immersangwald Dies sind die Tunnelartigen Aus & Eingänge aus der tiefer gelegenen Stadt in den Immersangwald. Sie werden nicht bewacht oder ähnliches. - Curriculum - Neben den im Curriculum aufgelisteten Fächern werden auch noch ein '''Grundkurs der arkanen Magie angeboten, der folgende Themengebiete behandelt: • Magisches Verständnis • Magisches Gespür • Fluss der Magie Außerdem ist es jedem Student und jeder Studentin, die ihre Halbjahresexamina in einem beliebigen Zirkel (abgesehen von Alchemie) mit einer ausgezeichneten Zensur abgeschlossen haben, gestattet den Kurs für Verteidigungsstrategien gegen Nekromantie zu belegen. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kontakt - Bevor Ihr mit Eurem Charakter IC an der Schule vorbeikommt, meldet Euch doch bitte OOC bei einem der folgenden Gilden- und Co-Leitern an, damit wir sicher stellen können, dass wir auch Zeit für Eure Aufnahme haben: • Eldrath (Gildenmeister) • Fayndral (Vorsitzender) • Renanthiel (Hoher Rat) Ansonsten steht Eurer IC und OOC Aufnahme nichts mehr im Wege, abgesehen von den Arkanwachen, die arkanen Golemkonstrukte der Sin’dorei, die sowohl OOC auf der Sehertreppe als auch IC in der Fakultät ein Sicherheitssystem bietet, welches die Schule vor Eindringlingen und Gefahren beschützen soll. Diese Arkanwachen werden im ersten Moment jeden Neuankömmling aufhalten um die Sicherheit der Schule zu gewährleisten. Ein Kurzes RP-Intermezzo, was Euch den Einstieg ermöglicht. Schüler können in der Regel problemlos auch in das laufende Lehrjahr als ‚Quereinsteiger‘ aufgenommen werden. Bei Interesse an einem unserer Lehrmeisterposten wird gebeten im Curriculum nachzusehen ob zurzeit ein Dozent in diesem Fach gesucht wird. Darüber hinaus bitten wir zu beachten, dass Spieler, die eine Lehrkraft ausspielen möchten korrekt über arkane Magie in der (World of) Warcraft – Lore informiert sind und das mit Seriosität und Ernsthaftigkeit verstehen und IC in eine Lehrerposition transportieren können. IC könnte man die Fakultät seit gut 30 Jahren im Zusammenhang mit dem Dekan Rodan Eldrath kennen oder schon mal was davon gehört haben. Sie ist natürlich in den passenden Registern für arkane Studien eingetragen und man kann sich an passender Stelle darüber bspw. auch in Silbermond informieren. An diesen Informationsorten könnte man auch erfahren, dass sie momentan wieder Schüler und auch Lehrkräfte (bitte das Curriculum beachten) für das kommende Lehrjahr suchen. Bitte beachtet, dass aus der IC Situation nur Schüler aufgenommen werden können, die gewillt sind, in das Internat der Fakultät einzuziehen. Ausnahmen sind hier nicht möglich, da dies das Zusammenspiel der Charaktere hindern würde. Die arkane Fakultät Rodan Eldrath soll nicht nur ein Ort des Wissens, sondern auch des Zusammenlebens sein. ' '''OOC bitten wir zu beachten, dass wir den Schritt in die Gilde einzutreten auch als Zeichen der Priorisierung unseres Rollenspiels wünschen und erwarten. Ausnahmen sind auch hier nicht möglich. ' - 'Unsere Spieler -' Zu anfangs waren wir ein loser Haufen Spieler, die gutes und konsequentes RP gesucht haben. So haben sich die Gildenleitung und die 4 Co-Gildenleiter aus dieser Gemeinschaft heraus kristallisiert und neben einem gewissen Kommen und Gehen verschiedener Mitspieler ein Stamm aus festen Rollenspielern gebildet. Wie in jeder Rollenspielgemeinschaft unterliegt die Mitgliederzahl immer einer gewissen Fluktuation, doch wir sind froh, einen festen, loyalen und treuen Spielerkern vorstellen zu dürfen. Wir trennen IC und OOC ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und führen auch unter IC-Charakteren die eine Antipathie gegeneinander hegen ein familiäres Gildenklima. Es freut uns qualitative, authentische, stilsichere, nachhaltige und Lore-getreue Spieler bei uns im RP begrüßen zu können. '- Unser Angebot -' Wir bieten einerseits einen stimmigen und authentischen Rahmen der sich im Lore-konformen-Bereich befindet, ein positives Spielerlebnis und angenehmes Rollenspielklima in dem eine Großzahl von Konzepten und Ideen an Charakteren um Rahmen des Konzepts Platz finden und aufblühen können. Andererseits bieten wir fachkundige und langjährige Spieler, vor allem in der Rollenspielleitung/Gildenleitung die auch Neulingen, welche wir an dieser Stelle auch ganz herzlich begrüßen möchten, mit Rat und Tat bis hin zum vollen Mentoring zur Seite stehen. Wir gewährleisten eine florierende IC-Situation und spannend arrangierte Rollenspielelemente mit unter anderem abwechselnden RP & Plot - Genren. '- Unsere Erwartungen - ' Wir erwarten Lore-konformes Rollenspiel, welches sich nicht über Grauzonen und ihre klaren Grenzen hinwegsetzt. Ganz besonders seien an dieser Stelle bspw. Drachen, personifizierte Erz- oder Halbdämonen, die sich irgendwo in Charakteren verstecken, Werwölfe, Vampire - und ihre Lore-näheren Vertreter angesprochen. Für dieses Publikum sind wir die falsche Bühne. Des Weiteren wünschen wir uns zuverlässige und aufrichtige Spieler, die sich bewusst für das RP entschieden haben und dieses auch mit der ernsthaften Intention Herzblut in das RP zu investieren betreiben, um ein langfristiges und nachhaltiges Rollenspiel zu ermöglichen. '- Aktivität - ' Um es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben: Täglich. Nun ja, also nicht alle auf einmal natürlich. Jedoch, der weiter oben beschriebene Kern der Gildenleitung ist tatsächlich annähernd jeden Tag anwesend und im offenen Rollenspiel IC anzutreffen. Wir können uns tatsächlich mit einer hohen Aktivität der einzelnen Mitglieder und einer hohen Initiative des 'Hauptspielerkontingents' rühmen. Daher wird man auch bei entsprechender Motivation problemlos in die IC-Situation integriert werden können. Im Gegenzug wünschen wir uns natürlich ebenfalls eine angemessene Aktivität in der IC Situation. Ohne, das Wort 'Casual' negativ verwenden zu wollen, wünschen wir uns Interessenten, die mehr Motivation zu unserem RP mitbringen, als einmal alle 14 Tage zu erscheinen. Dies muss sich nicht in täglicher Anwesenheit äußern, '''dennoch sollte der rote Faden der Handlung weder dem Spieler, noch dem Charakter verloren gehen.